Renewal of Hope
by Oblivionkey99
Summary: After a tragedy of some sort occurs, a teenager gets the chance to redeem himself and gets sucked into the story of Lloyd and the others. Their mission: to save the worlds. His mission: try not to get killed.... Rated T for language,
1. The Eternal Swordsman

Oblivionkey99: I've been told I had to do a disclaimer now so I am going to introduce a friend of mine, ASURA! Get in here, NOW!

Asura: WHAT!

Oblivionkey99: help me please?

Asura: what do you want?

Oblivionkey99: Do the Disclaimer.

Asura: WHAT! NO WAY!

Oblivionkey99: (pulling out Excalibur, Kratos/Zelos' Sword) Now?

Asura: NO!

Oblivionkey99: (pulls out Valkarie Sabers) Now?

Asura: uhh…NO!

Obivionkey99: Grr! I'll show you my true power! (lots of lighting bolts and a giant sword of doom crashes down upon Asura.) INDIGNATION JUDGEMENT!

Asura: Ouch!... all right….

**DISCLAIMER: **in this entire story Oblivionkey99 does not own Gamecube, Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters except Martos.

Asura: Happy now?

Oblivionkey99: ok you're good!

The Eternal Swordsman

"Ray!" My mom shouted as she and my father walked in the front door. I was upstairs eating pizza and playing Tales of Symphonia. (Hahaha) My little sister was with me as well. To my shock my mom suddenly grounded me and I had to shut it off. I also heard that I couldn't play it for a week. I was sitting in my room, bored to hell and I thought that things couldn't get even better until suddenly my Gamecube turned on by itself. Now I thought I had turned it off, but the Gamecube flashed and pulled me in.

"What the hell is going on?" I thought aloud as I was floating in what looked like space, and then an image appeared and spoke to me.

"You want to escape the pressures of reality?" it said. The image looked like a swordsman, no, a twin-swordsman.

"Lloyd?" I asked

"No, not Lloyd, but he is my descendent." The image said.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Martos, The Eternal Swordsman" he said and shone the eternal sword with holy light. I was dazzled but even more surprising was that I had an exsphere on me. Martos started to disappear.

"Wait, what about the Eternal Sword?" I yelled

"Mithos has it, but you have to earn the right first!" Martos said as he disappeared and I blacked out.


	2. Meet the Heroes

Meet the Heroes

When I woke up I found myself in a bed, listening to birds in the trees when I heard a howl. I got up and got dressed, but I noticed that my clothes were changed, I had a Red and Yellow outfit with a leather jacket covering it, along with tight fitting black jeans and fingerless gloves, and of course, my exsphere which radiated a reddish color with a hint of gold. I also found two swords on the floor, wooden swords.

"Well, at least it's better than nothing" I thought to myself, when I heard a yell

"You went to the ranch!"

"I'm sorry, things just happened so fast!"

"You didn't let the Desians see your exsphere, did you?"

"No, but why is it important to hide it?"

"Desians?" I thought aloud

"That is your mother's keepsake!"

"What?" I thought aloud, again

"The Desians killed her in order to take it from her!" Meanwhile, I was trying to decide whether or not to go down and meet them, but then it got worse

"Don't get involved with the Desians; The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Leave the rest to Colette"

"Colette! The chosen has already received the Cruxis Crystal?" I thought to myself

"How can you expect me to sit around now that I know...? Augh! You don't have to hit me!" And I hear a door slam and footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh! You're awake now! Good, now come down and have some of my Dwarven cooking!" The short man said

"You're a Dwarf?" I asked him. He turned around.

"Yes, Dirk's the name, who are you, and where are you from?" Dirk asked, now more than likely in this situation I would normally lie, such as the case here.

"Martos, from Triet!" I lied

"Why did you come to Iselia?" Dirk asked me.

"I…Came to pick up a package and I was attacked by wolves, I fought them off, but then I blanked out," I lied again. But it was a good story.

"who?" Dirk prodded me

"I can't remember!" I half-lied

"So, you have a case of temporary amnesia! Don't worry, it will be fixed soon. Why don't you stay with us tonight? I'm sure you need to thank my son!" Dirk offered.

"I would like to, Dirk!" I exclaimed

"Who were you arguing with?" I asked Dirk, Ten minutes later.

"Lloyd, my son, he went to the Desian Ranch!" Dirk said

"He's not supposed to?" I asked

"Of course not, his mother died at a human ranch!" he exclaimed as the door opened and a boy and girl about 17 years old walked in and went up to the terrace.

"That's Lloyd and Colette!" Dirk whispered

"Your son and the Chosen!" I whispered back.

The door opened again and a little 12-year-old silver-haired half-elf ran in and tripped

"Owww!" he Squealed. I ran to him

"You ok, little guy?" I asked helping him up

"Genis!" a woman's voice from outside yelled

"Uh-oh! It's my sister!" Genis said as another silver-haired half-elf ran in.

"Genis, How many times have I told you about running?" she asked Genis

"Sorry, Raine!" Genis sullenly apologized. Raine turned to me.

"Thank You!" Raine said as she pulled Genis along up the stairs. I then sensed a spike of mana coming from outside the house. A man in purple walked to a grave nearby, I left the house and followed him. The man was indeed standing in front of a grave, I tried to approach quietly but apparently I forgot how useful angel senses were as he turned and pulled out his longsword and pointed at me. I reacted by drawing my swords and doing a backflip.

"Let me see your hand." The man ordered as he stuck out his hand. I knew I couldn't refuse so I did, he looked at it for a minute.

"Hmm…. Exphereus Eternalism!" He said

"What!" I exclaimed

"It means The Eternal Exphere," he said. He turned his back on me.

"I am Kratos, a mercenary" he said

"Martos" I said, he looked at me skeptically and turned again to the grave, I looked over

"Anna Irving, I heard she was killed by Desians," I said

"No, she was killed by her husband," Kratos replied, a little shaky

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"No!" He exclaimed, I thought that this would be the best time to reveal my identity.

"Kratos, can you keep a secret?" I asked hopefully

"Go on?"

"Kratos, I know who you really are. One of the four Seraphim, Mithos' Companions" I said. He pulled out his blade again.

"How did you know that?" He asked

"Couldn't you tell? I sensed a mana spike from you, you're human yet have elven blood in you, even more, you are an angel." I explained. He put his sword away.

"And you only pretend to work for Cruxis, but you are searching for a way to reunite the worlds." I continued

"Yes, So what?" Kratos prodded

"I come from a world called Earth, and on Earth we write stories and play games about people like you, and that's how I got stuck here……….. My name is Ray" I said

"You would do well to not say anything to Lloyd or the others unless absolutely necessary." Kratos advised as he saw the others about to leave the house, he walked to the wooden bridge and waited.

"We will meet again, Kratos" I predicted. I went inside, had dinner and went to bed.


	3. Training

Training

I think I had a dream, In this dream I was flying over the land of Sylvarant and as I was, a voice said through the air, which sounded like Kratos.

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree which was the source of mana. A war however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared into the heavens, the goddess left the angels with this edict: You must wake me, for if I should sleep the world shall be destroyed. The angels bore the chosen one, who headed towards the tower, that reached up unto the heavens, and that marked the beginning of the Regeneration of the world"

Next morning, I woke up and saw Lloyd still sleeping so I decided to push him out of bed.

"Oww! What was that for?" Lloyd squealed

"A Contest!" I replied

"What do you mean, Martos?" Lloyd asked

"I'm curious to know who is the better swordsman" I said to him, at that he lighted up, he couldn't resist a contest.

"You're on!" he shouted as he grabbed his swords and followed me outside.

"Ready?" I asked when we were outside.

"As ever," Lloyd said, readying his swords, as we plunged into battle.

"Why are we doing this?" Lloyd asked as we clashed swords.

"2 Things: Training and A friendly competition wouldn't hurt" I replied as I jumped over him.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted as a wave of energy rushed at me on the ground. I jumped over that too. I then realized that swinging swords was not going to be enough so I decided to try a technique, but then my exsphere shone and my blades glowed red.

"FIRE FANG!" I shouted as a wave of fire shot out of my blade and into Lloyd.

"What the hell?" He asked, bewildered. We continued to clash and slash.

"SONIC THRUST!" Lloyd shouted as he Thrust at me with deadly precision that would have stabbed me if I wasn't a moving target. I back stepped/Flipped out of the way.

"SONIC BLADE!" I shouted as I thrust and he back stepped, but before he could regain himself blades of wind flew out of my sword and grazed his clothes. As more time passed, he then tried a new technique.

"SWORD RAIN!" He shouted as he stabbed multiple times and thrust at me. I quickly decided to jump over him and attack with my own version

"ICE RAIN!" I shouted as I stabbed at Lloyd and Ice darts flew from my blade and dashed into his back

"AUGH!" Lloyd screamed, I stopped the battle in fear that Lloyd could die. My Exsphere glowed as a warm light surrounded me and a voice whispered to me

_Heal him!_

"What?" I asked

_Heal him now!_

"FIRST AID!" I shouted an Lloyd's wounds closed and healed. He sat there breathing heavily for a while.

"Where….Where did you learn that?" Lloyd asked, but he was interrupted by a Fireball.

"Oww!" Lloyd screamed in pain. "What was that for?"

"Because I had something to tell you" Genis replied.


	4. The Desians

The Desians

"Genis, what is it?" I asked, somewhat annoyed

"Where have you two been?" Genis practically screamed out

"Where do you think?" Lloyd sarcastically said

"Shut it, Lloyd, we were training" I said

"Well, what about Colette?" Genis asked

"We were actually going to join her" Lloyd replied

"Are you stupid or something? She left an hour ago!" Genis said

"WHAT!" both Lloyd and I exclaimed. Dirk came out of the house with a sack.

"Lloyd, Martos! Go to the village, Now! And take this with you" Dirk said, handing us the sack. **Obtained 2 Apple gels, Life bottle, 500 gald and Sylvarant Map.**

"Thanks Dirk!" I said to him as Noishe came around and we hopped on him.

"Be careful!" Dirk advised Lloyd

"Don't worry" Lloyd replied as we rode off to Iselia.

At Iselia, Lloyd led us to Colette house where her father, Frank gave us a letter addressed to Lloyd saying that she didn't want to put Lloyd in danger. Unfortunatly, after Lloyd read the letter, an explosion rocked the house. We rushed outside and saw over 3 houses were on fire, including Genis' house. I suddenly got extremely mad and I saw two desians at one house, and two desians attacking the school, Lloyd and Genis went to save the school, so I took the opportunity to attack the other desians. I quickly defeated them and went to the entrance where I regrouped with Lloyd and Genis.

"Lloyd Irving, Come Forth!" 1 Desian said.

"You've come to attack the village again, I've had enough of this!" Lloyd shouted back.

"What are you talking about?" the desian said

"He speaks nonsense, Ignore him" the desian with a gun-arm, who apparently was the leader said and stepped forward

"I am Forcystis, a superior half-elf that rules over the farm in which we cultivate you pathetic humans," the leader said

"Pathetic!" I exclaimed

"Lloyd Irving, you are wanted for violating the non-aggression treaty," Forcystis said

"Non-Aggression Treaty?" I asked

"You have also made contact with host body F-192 code named Marble and attacked our guards" Forcystis said, ignoring me.

"What have you done?" The mayor said stepping up

"I'm sorry" Lloyd said

"We have chosen the opponent for your crime," Forcystis said as a monstrous being approaches and takes a swing at Lloyd which knockes his bandage off that was covering his exsphere. It was a red color, unlike mine and Kratos' which was blue, anyways.

"Damn it!" Lloyd cursed

"I'll help you out Lloyd, as a payment for your hospitality!" I said to him

"Wait for me!" Genis Shouted as we plunged into battle.

"Are we going to die?" Genis asked

"No, we have to win!" I replied

"TEMPEST!" Lloyd shouts as he somersaults into the air cutting the monster. My Exsphere glowed again.

"EARTH TEMPEST!" I shouted as I dove underground and I spiraled upward creating a fissure beneath the monster.

"Holy Crap!" Genis exclaimed "STONE BLAST!" Genis Shouted as rocks from the fissure rose and slammed into the monster.

"Genis, try a fireball!" I shouted as I continued to slash at the monster

"Ok!" Genis says as he charges up another spell

"FIREBALL!" Genis Shouts as 3 fireballs shoot from his kendama towards the enemy.

"FIRE FANG!" I shouted and the wave of fire energy combined with the fireballs and defeated the enemy.

"AWWWWW YEAAAAH!" I shouted, jumping in the air and performing a somersault in mid-air. The desian stepped forward.

"It's just as you thought, that boy has an exsphere!" desian 1 said.

"It must be the one from the Angelis Project that we have been searching for, Give it to me!" Forcystis commanded

"Never, This is a memento of my mom's whom you desians murdered!" Lloyd shouted back.

"What are you talking about? Your mother was…." Forcystis said before he was interrupted by the monster who grabbed him.

_"Ugh! Run…Away! Genis! Lloyd!" _

"Did that Monster just speak? I asked

"That voice, It sounded like Marble!" Genis said

"It can't be.." Lloyd said softly

"_Uggh! Ahh! Get Away! Hurry! Genis, you were like a grandson to me, Goodbye!" _Marble said as the monster exploded and the exsphere that was attached dropped to Genis' feet, he picked it up.

"No Protect Lord Forcystis!" Desian 2 said as they surrounded Forcystis.

"Lloyd, we will always come after you as long as you have that exsphere, always!" Forcystis says as they leave the village.

"Mar….Marble! MARBLE! NOOOOO!" Genis shouts.

"I'm Sorry!" Lloyd said

"You think you can fix this by apologizing? They marked you as the enemy, for the safety of this village I have no choice but to banish you." The Mayor said

"WHAT?" Both Genis and I shouted.

"If you care about him that much, go with him by all means. As mayor, I hearby announce the banishment of Lloyd, Genis, and… what is your name?" the mayor asked

"Martos!" I lied

"Very well, and Martos, from the village of Iselia. Now get out!" The Mayor shouted

"I'm Sorry, Guys" Lloyd apologized again

"Don't worry about it, we were going to follow Colette anyway so now is the perfect chance." I explained

"Yeah and besides, It's my fault you were banished so I am going to stick by you always," Genis said

"Thanks and Genis, how about I show you how to use that exsphere," Lloyd offered

"Lloyd, If you find her, please protect her," Frank said,

"Don't worry, we will," I assured him as we left with Lloyd's pet Arshis, Noishe.


	5. Triet and the Renegades

The Journey Begins

We set off for Triet to find Colette and regenerate the world. On the way, Noishe came up with Lloyd's backpack.

"You must have dropped it during a skirmish." Genis said. Lloyd picks up the pack

"Shut it, Genis!" Lloyd shouted at him

"Enough, both of you, did you notice the letter in your bag Lloyd?" I said to Lloyd as he looked into his pack and found the letter written by Dirk.

"It's from Dad!" Lloyd says stupidly.

"What does it say?" Genis asked. Lloyd red the letter which had a long explanation on ex skills and how to equip them.

"This could make us stronger," I said after Lloyd finished

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lloyd shouted and we continued to Triet, a desert town. When we get in we find a group of Desians looking for us, and we hide behind Noishe. After they left we decided to look for clues on where Colette might be. We eventually reached a fortune teller who for 100 Gald told us where Colette was, at the seal of fire. After gathering some supplies we decided to go to the seal of fire and join up with Colette, unfortunately, Desians found us before we were able to leave so we had to fight them. It was relatively easy to kill them. After the battle, I saw a blue-haired man shoot out an energy ball at Lloyd but I was too far away to stop him or deflect the attack from Lloyd and he was electrocuted.

"Lloyd!" Both Genis and I said. Two other Desians came and took Lloyd away, Genis volunteered to go with Lloyd while I looked for the Chosen. After they were gone, my exphere glowed

_What are you doing?_

"Looking for the Chosen," I responded

_Liar!_

"To help Lloyd!" I shouted back at it

_Thought so_

"Who are you?" I asked it

_Your exphere!_

"Expheres don't usually talk, do they?"

_No, but I can speak through your mind. Now go help Lloyd! _ The voice vanished as Noishe came with Genis on his back.

"Lloyd is at the base in the northwest!" Genis said.

"We are going to need some help to pull this off," I said, and as luck would have it. Colette ran in the village, and tripped over a dog.

"OH NO! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Colette apologizes as she tries to console the dog. Raine and Kratos walk in the village after, Raine runs immediately to Genis while Kratos shakes his head at Colette's stupidity.

"Genis, what are you doing here?" Raine asked Genis

"About to rescue Lloyd!" Genis said

"From what?" Kratos said

"The Desians," I replied

"WHAT?" Kratos shouted, everyone looked at him even Colette and the villagers. Kratos looked at the others and shrugged

"What? You have a problem?" He asked everyone else. They all went back to what they were doing.

"We have to save him!" Colette piped up.

"If the chosen wishes it," Kratos replied. So we set up a plan of attack, Raine would unlock the doors and the rest of us would rush in and get Lloyd.

"Let's bust us some Desians!" I exclaimed

At the base……..

"Unlocking the door now!" Raine called out. The door unlocks and the rest of us rush in and find ourselves in a room with 3 electrical switches with a Gamecube like thing in the middle. Fortunately, the door ahead was open so we ran through it only to find 2 Desians. Genis and I took them out without a problem.

"Shh! Listen!" Kratos silenced us

"So you're Lloyd, Now this is amusing" we heard a muffled British accent

"Botta, I'm leaving for now, our plans will be ruined if he sees me!" another muffled voice told Botta.

"What of the Chosen?" Botta asked

"I'll leave that to you."

"Understood!" Botta acknowledges

"Next time we meet Lloyd, you're mine, Just you wait!" we hear a door close and we decide to rush in. we find the guy who appears to be this Botta character and 2 Desian flunkies.

"Lloyd, are you ok?" Genis asks

"Are you kidding, Genis?" I asked

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Colette asks Lloyd

"He looks fine…" Kratos says

"You all came for me" Lloyd says

"Of course, we would Lloyd" I reply

"Perfect timing, I will take care of everyone at once." Botta said

"Get ready!" Kratos shouts and the battle begins.

"You ready for a real fight?" Botta asks

"You best believe it!" I reply as we charge into battle.

Lloyd immediately went after one of the underlings

"TEMPEST!" Lloyd Shouted

"POW HAMMER!" Colette shouted as she plops one on the underling and then tries to steal an item.

"ITEM THIEF!" Colette shouts

"STONE BLAST!" Botta casts which stopped Lloyd's attack

"SONIC THRUST!" Kratos countered which hit Botta

"SWORD RAIN-DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted to do a combo.

"ICE RAIN-What?" I said as I did an Ice rain and my exphere glows and my swords became fired up.

"ERUPTING FANG!" I shouted as a fire fang shot out but, on contact it went underground and exploded and became an eruption

"Cool!" I cried out as I was hit by Rockbreaker!

"Martos! FIRST AID!" Kratos said as I became healed. Meanwhile Colette managed to steal an apple gel off the underling.

"TIGER BLADE-BEAST!" Lloyd combo-attacked which destroyed an underling

"RAY THRUST!" Colette shouted as one of her Chakrums slammed into the other underling

"SWORD RAIN-DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Lloyd combined killing the other underling.

"DEMON FANG!" Kratos shouts, aiming at Botta.

"FIRE FANG!" I said as I combined it with Kratos' demon fang.

"STALAGMITE!" Genis cast on the Botta.

"FIRST AID!" Kratos cast, healing himself,

"SWORD RAIN-DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Lloyd combo-attacked on Botta.

"ICE RAIN-ERUPTING FANG!" I followed destroying Botta with stabbing icicles, and flaming cuts.

"I….underestimated…..your power!" Botta cried out weakly.

"Sweet deal, man!" I said as I tossed my blade up, spun and caught it, and sheathed it. Raine walks in as Botta leaves the room.

"Isn't this a….?" Raine asks

"Professor!" Lloyd exclaimes to Raine.

"Ah Lloyd, Genis and Martos told me what me what happened. I apologized for the trouble Genis has caused you," Raine apologized

"No! It was my fault, I dragged Genis into this. I'm sorry," Lloyd apologized to Raine

"Save the chit-chat for later," Kratos said

"Can we please get out of here?" I asked

"I opened the door on the way in, let's go!" Raine ordered and we left.


	6. The First Seal

The First Seal

After escaping the base, we headed back to Triet to stock up on supplies.

"Can someone please tell me what exactly an exphere is?" Raine asked.

"And I thought she was supposed to be the Miss-Smarty-Boots-Know-It-All!" I thought silently. I could have sworn that Kratos had a smile on his face when I said that.

"Why don't we talk at the inn?" Kratos advised

"Ok!" Lloyd agreed. We registered at the inn and we all met up in the room.

"Exspheres are objects used to enhance your abilities and make you stronger than an average human or elf," Kratos explained

"So that means that if we didn't have these exspheres we would be just like the normal people?" I asked Kratos

"That's right, but an exphere can not be used properly on its own, it needs a key crest, do you know why?" Kratos asked

"Because if there is no key crest the mana in a person's body goes out of control and they turn into monsters," Kratos finished

"So that's what happened to Marble!" Genis said sadly

"Kratos, how do you know this?" I asked him

"I had this experience once … My wife was a prisoner at the ranch, I went to save her and the desians unleashed her exsphere and turned her into a monster and I had to kill her." Kratos explained. I finally understood the tragedy of Lloyd's mother and Kratos' wife.

"Anyways," Raine said, snapping the attention to her. "Do any of these materials that I brought have a key crest?" She pulls out a jeweled crown, an ancient dagger, a vase and a few other items, including a key crest that Kratos immediately noticed.

"Here is a key crest, but the design is worn away," Kratos said

"I can engrave the Charm for you, then you can use it," Lloyd offered

"Thank you, Lloyd, but that's not necessary," Raine said

"Hell, yes its necessary, Lloyd, get started," I ordered

"Ok!" Lloyd said and got started, while I went outside to enjoy the fresh air, ….. and sand, as the wind blew the sand in my face.

"Damn why does this happen to me?" I asked myself after spitting the sand out

_Maybe because you are stupid!_

"Shut up!" I shouted

_Perhaps it is true!_

"What do you want now?" I asked

_You seem to be getting along with them well!_

"Yeah, they are all great! Its not every day that you get to journey across Symphonia with your favorite characters!" I said

_You know what you must do!_

"What?" I asked, but the voice had vanished and Kratos walked out.

"Hey Kratos, what'sup?" I asked him

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SAY THAT?" He yelled at me

"You didn't have to" I said. Kratos thought for a second and nodded

"You are right, I'm sorry," Kratos apologized

"Its ok! And by the way, Lloyd's coming!" I quickly said and jumped on top of the shed above Noishe. Lloyd walks up behind Kratos, Kratos pulls out his sword.

"WHOA!" Lloyd shouted. Kratos looks stunned that it was Lloyd

"Lloyd?" Kratos said, as I snickered "I'm sorry to have startled you,"

"Startled isn't the word for it!" Lloyd said a little shaky

"You best not stand behind me!" Kratos advised

"I won't!" Lloyd promised "Do you like animals?"

"No not particularly!" Kratos answered

**_Liar!_**

"Well Noishe seems to be quite comfortable with you." Lloyd said

"I once had a pet, long ago…" Kratos started

"What?" Lloyd asked

"Your swordsmanship is unrefined; you must focus more on eliminating your vulnerabilities, if you care about your life." Kratos begins to walk off

"What about Martos? He has the same style!" Lloyd asked

**_Big Mistake!_**

"Martos? He has more skill than even you do at this point, the only thing he needs is more versatility." Kratos said and walked inside the inn.

**_Versatility?_**

"Grrr… just because he is a little better than me, he has to talk as if he knows everything," Lloyd complained

**_That is because he does know everything little Lloyd!_**

"Ok, a lot better than me, Damn!" Lloyd says and enters the inn, I follow in a few minutes and we all rest up.

The next morning…..

Everyone is gathered outside, except Lloyd

"Is he always this late?" I asked

"Yep!" Genis Confirmed. Fortunately we didn't have to wait much longer for Lloyd showed up just then.

"Are we ready?" Lloyd asked

**_I swear that if we were in the gaming universe right now all of us would have a sweat drop!_**

"We have been ready for an hour, waiting for you!" Genis said

"Sorry!" Lloyd said

"It is time to release the seal," Kratos said

"I'll do my best!" Colette reassured

"Then let's go," I said to them

"Wait, Lloyd this is for you," Raine said giving Lloyd the Monster List.

"Oh Geez!" I said and we started out for the seal of fire, better known as the Triet Ruins.

At the Ruins…….

"Man, I am so hot!" Lloyd complained

"See you are already worn out!" Genis scolded him

"I am sick of this desert!" Lloyd complained

Whine

"What's wrong, Noishe?" Lloyd asked

"Be on your guard, there are monsters about!" Kratos said

**_Of course, there are monsters you dumb Seraphim!_**

Sure enough two fire elements came and attacked us

"AQUA EDGE!" Genis cast sending three blades of water at one of the elements after I knocked one to the ground.

"LIGHT SPEAR!" Kratos shouted as he spiraled up to attack the other one. My exsphere glowed again.

"AQUA SPEAR!" I shouted as my swords were imbued with water and I did like a tornado and spiraled up and obliterated the fire elements, Lloyd, Raine, and Colette had open-gaped mouths

"Lloyd, look out!" Kratos shouted

"TEMPEST!" Lloyd shouted taking out the other fire element

"All right!" Lloyd said as he performed a victory dance

"Martos, how did you do that?" Raine asked

"I think I have the ability to copy another's abilities while adding an elemental touch." I replied

"MARVELOUS!" Raine said, beginning to chase me

"OH CRAP!" I shouted and ran.

"This is going to be a nuisance," Kratos said

"What is?" Lloyd said stupidly

"Nothing, perhaps you should learn techniques to defend yourself," Kratos suggested.

"You mean like self-defense training?" Colette asked.

"Something like that, techniques to raise your defense during battles, I will show you how it's done, once you get the basics the rest will follow," Kratos explained

**Lloyd learned Guardian, Colette learned Damage Guard, Genis and Raine learned Force Field, Martos learned Eternal Guardian.**

"All right, I already feel stronger I can't wait to try it out!" Lloyd shouted gleefully.

"I think you are just imagining things!" Genis said

"Professor! Is this the seal? It has my families crest on it," Colette said, fortunately Raine turned to her and looked at the seal.

"hahahah! This is polycarbonate, a magical material developed during the ancient war to defend against magic, feel the smooth surface, it's wonderous!" Raine said fascinated

"Is she always like this?" Kratos asked, Genis just sighed.

"Is she?" I asked

"Ahh… and I was trying so hard to hide it too!" Genis said

**Raine obtained the title of Archeological Mania!**

"Hmm? This reads "Oracle Stone" Colette, place your hand here, it should open the door." Raine told Colette

"Okay!" Colette said cheerfully. She puts her hand on the stone and Viola! The door opens

"WOW! I guess I really am the chosen after all!" Colette said

"I think we know that already!" Genis said

"Okay, this is getting exciting!" Lloyd shouted

"I hope you can maintain this enthusiasm!" Kratos said

"Seriously!" I added and we went in.

We found there to be a puzzle based on lighting torches and I figured out after lighting the first one that if we lighted them we would get all the items in the chests above us.

**Obtained Mumei, Stiletto, Bracelet, Circlet, and 2000 Gald. **Then we when up to the teleporter to take us to the seal.

"So this is the alter of the seal!" I said

"Yes, this is where the chosen must pray to the goddess," Kratos explained

"What the…?" Genis shouted

"A Mana Spike!" I shouted as a pillar of fire rose and revealed a Ktugach and two Ktagachlings

"Let's go!" Colette said, drawing her chakrums.

"Ok then!" I said moving out to protect her from a barrage of fire needles.

"ETERNAL GUARDIAN!" I shouted to protect Colette. The needles just bounced off my shield.

"ITEM THIEF!" Colette shouted trying to steal an item from them

"SONIC THRUST!" Lloyd shouts as he stabs into a Ktagachling, Meanwhile Kratos and I move to attack the leader and Raine stayed behind to heal if necessary.

"FIRE BALL!" Genis cast on a Ktagachling but with no effect.

"Genis, you idiot! Cast ICICLE or something!" I shouted at him, until my exsphere glowed and a spear of ice appeared from under Genis.

"What the… OWW!" Genis yelled being stabbed from below.

"Did he just do magic?" Kratos asked fighting off a Ktagachling.

"I think so," Lloyd said killing a Ktagachling.

"Sorry, Genis. FIRST AID!" I shouted, healing his wounds. Then dodging a barrage of needles from the leader.

"ICICLE!" Both Genis and I cast, obliterating the other Ktagachling.

"SWORD RAIN-BEAST!" Lloyd shouted combining the two techniques.

"ICE RAIN-WATER SPEAR!" I combined for a devastating elemental attack to vanquish the Ktugach.

"I was just warming up!" Lloyd said

"What do you mean; it's not hot enough for you?" I asked him

"Forget it!" Kratos said

The seal opened and a red ball of light was there, and we heard a voice.

"You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the alter." The voice said

"…yes, my Lord," Colette said. She walked toward the alter and prayed

"Oh goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" then the red ball disappeared only to be replaced by a yellow light which then took the form of an angel, Remiel.

"Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well," Remiel said

"Thank you,… Fa…ther," Colette said

"The guardian of the seal has fallen, the seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon." Remiel continued

"in the name of Cruxis, I shall give you the power of the angels," Remiel said.

"Thank you, my lord." Colette said.

**_Yeah right!_** Then five different colored lights came shining down to Colette and flashed, and her pink wings appeared. But something else happened too, one of the lights flew into me and my exsphere glowed as I crouched in pain. When it subsided, I felt power, and I quickly looked at my back and I saw the beginnings of golden angel wings forming on my back. I quickly put them away before anyone could get a closer look at them.

**_What else can you do? I should probably talk to Kratos about this._**

"The angel transformation will not be without pain," Remiel said

**_Don't I know!_**

"yet, it is but for one night, be strong and endure," Remiel said

"I humbly accept this trial," Colette vowed

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that alter." Remiel ordered Colette

"Yes, Lord Remiel," Colette responded

**_Lord Remiel my ass!_** Remiel disappeared and left this message

"I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of regeneration, my beloved daughter Colette."

**_If only she knew the truth. _**She floated down.

"Colette… has wings, Lloyd said

**_DUH!_**

"uh-huh and look, I can put them away too." Colette boasted, demonstrating.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool!" Genis said

"Here look, look!" Colette said, bringing them out again and flapping them faster and faster.

"He said the next place is across the sea, That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha! I can't wait," Lloyd said

"A ship…hmm. I wonder if there are any ships sailing the way things are now." Raine said, looking a little pale.

"we should head to the coast to see what we can find," Kratos suggested

"Ok, we get it can you guys stop now," I said turning to Colette and Genis.

"Okay!" Genis and Colette said together, Colette putting her wings back.

**Colette learned Angel Feathers.**

We left the seal and was about to leave the ruins when Colette suddenly slumped down and I came up with a headache.

"Colette! Martos! Are you okay?" Lloyd asked

"I'll be fine, but I'm more worried about Colette!" I said to him, trying not to focus on the pain.

"I'm…Fine…" Colette said weakly.

"you don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white! I'm sorry! It's my fault, I got carried away and kept making you pull your wings in and out." Genis apologized

"I don't think that has anything to do with it," Lloyd assured Genis

"Regardless, we must get her to a doctor," Raine ordered

"NO! let her rest here! Remember the angels words, this is part of the trial!" I explained

"Ok, time to set up camp then," Lloyd said and everyone agreed

That night, at the camp…

After a somewhat spicy curry, cooked by Genis I noticed Kratos was standing near Noishe, doing nothing so I went up to talk to him.

"I sensed a mana spike from you when Colette got her wings," Kratos immediately said

"So you know?" I asked

"Yes, turn around!" He ordered. I obeyed and showed him my little wings.

"Interesting!" He said. "Perhaps over time they will be larger and you can learn angel skills." Kratos suggested

"That would be so cool!" I almost shouted

"Shhh, don't show anyone else got it?" Kratos asked

"Got it!" I promised and put my wings away. Suddenly I hear Genis.

"Ha-ha! You go re-ject-ed!" Genis said

"Hey! Shut up! Genis!" Lloyd shouted back.

"sigh well, ignoring them for a while, Kratos? Did you have this problem when you became an angel?" I asked. Kratos startled

"ugh… I don't remember, no one has ever asked me that before. I know that I don't eat or sleep but I can feel pain and can speak obviously," Kratos said

"The four stages of the angel transformation," I said

"Yes!" Kratos said

"Now I get it, but will I go through this problem as well?" I asked Kratos

"Considering the rate, I do not think so, but I could be wrong," He told me

"And I thought you were all-knowing," I said sarcastically. He just smiled, and chuckled. I went to bed afterward.


	7. The Assassin

The Assassin

After the whole, angel transformation bit we got started up again, we had decided to go back to Triet to get supplies again. In Triet, Genis ran forward to the inn and tripped; Raine quickly ran to him and started applying a bandage to his knee.

"I can't tell if the Professor is mad or worried," Lloyd said

"It's a possibility that Raine is just protective because he is her brother," I answered

**Raine gained the title of Sisterly Love**

"So let's rest then," Lloyd suggested

"Fine," Kratos agreed. Next morning, I was awaked by someone about to stab me. I quickly drew my blades and cut him, but before I could decapitate him he disappeared, Kratos hearing the commotion, quickly ran into my room.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah! I'll be fine, the assassin got away but I did give him a small injury," I told him. We left Triet to go to our next destination, but we had to go through the Ossa Trail first. About a minute after we started climbing, we were stopped by a woman who appeared to be in her early 20s and she wore a purple ninja outfit

"Stop!" the woman said, she jumped down from the ledge.

"Is the chosen of mana among you?" she asked

"Oh, that's me!" Colette said

"Prepare to die!" She warned. Fortunately, Colette was near a switch and when the woman charged at us Colette, clumsy girl she is, trips and flicks the switch revealing the maintenance shaft, in which the woman fell in.

"Uh-Oh!" Raine, Genis and Lloyd said simultaneously

"Uh-Oh!" Colette said,

"…" Kratos and I shook our heads

"Oh no, I did it again." Colette said

"Don't worry about it Colette, if she hadn't fell in she would have killed you," I assured her

"But, I still hope she is all right," Colette said

"Still man, she has got some bad luck, to fall into a trap door like that," Lloyd said

"Lloyd, that isn't a trap, it's a passage to the maintenance shaft," Raine explained

"Might I suggest we keep moving," Kratos asked

"Shouldn't we try to find out who that woman was?" Lloyd asked him

**_Not a bad question Lloyd!_**

"The path is thin and the footing is poor, besides she will come after us again," Kratos explained

"He has a point, Lloyd, there is little footing, let's continue on," I told him

"Ok!" Lloyd agreed. So with that done and out of the way we continued down the trail and at the very bottom the wooden gate fell revealing the ninja from before.

"Hey, she caught up with us." I said

"Thank Goodness," Colette said, relieved

"Stay where you are, don't move or touch anything," the woman said

**_Smart move!_**

"I won't be taken off guard this time," She said and charged

"Prepare to die!" She said as the battle started, she fought with cards attacking and dodging Lloyd's swords.

"Me? Die? I don't think so," I said drawing my blades and going after the Guardian that appeared with her. Colette immediately began chanting while Kratos kept the ninja busy, Genis began casting spells

"Pancake time! STALAGMITE!" Genis cast as a rock fissure erupted from below, and smashed into the guardian.

"Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory. ANGEL FEATHERS!" Colette cast sending three blazing circles of light at the ninja, making her dizzy for a minute.

"Holy Crap! So that is the power of angels, cool!" Lloyd said as he tempested to the guardian to assist me.

"I know that's cool!" I said complementing Colette by rushing toward the ninja.

"ICE RAIN-ERUPTING FANG!" I combined to bring her down, which left the guardian.

"By the way, where is Kratos and Raine?" I asked

"DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Kratos shouted sending two waves of energy at the guardian, I quickly realized that the energy was too low to reach so I quickly knocked him down so the fangs would hit.

"PHOTON!" Raine Shouted as an orb of light condensed and exploded destroying the guardian.

"Had enough?" Raine asked.

"I swear I will kill you all next time!" the assassin shouted and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" Lloyd shouted trying to catch her before she disappeared completely but to no avail.

"Why are people trying to kill us?" Lloyd asked

"There are always those that reject salvation," Kratos answered

"Maybe she is a Desian," Genis added

"Those clothes…" Raine said

"Something wrong, Professor?" Colette asked

"No, it's nothing," Raine answered her. We started to leave when Kratos asked Lloyd and me to join him for a second.

"You do know that when fighting as a group, you have to coordinate your attacks to achieve the most damage." Kratos explained

"You mean like a group effort to get things done?" I asked

"Something like that!" Kratos answered

"So how are we supposed to coordinate our attacks?" Lloyd asked

"Simple, one of you has to initiate the first strike while the other members follow suit with their own attack and maybe you might even get a compound attack!" Kratos said, **Learned Unison Attack**

Seeing that we had a choice of going across the sea by boat or by land we took a vote.

"Let's go by land!" Raine immediately said

"I agree!" I said, having never been on a ship before and not willing to try it yet.

"I want to go by sea!" Lloyd said

"Me too!" Genis added

"Either way is ok!" Colette said adding a twist; Kratos was left with the final decision.

"Damn! I hate it when the decision is left to me!" Kratos said and thought for a minute

"Ok, we go by land!" Kratos decided

"Whew!" Raine exclaimed

"But we will have to take a boat later!" Kratos said

"All right!" Lloyd and Genis shouted. So we went across the bridge and eventually found ourselves in the village of Hima.

In Hima, we found an unwelcome surprise…

"What are you doing here?" the mysterious assassin said.

"Why are you trying to kill Colette?" I asked her.

"None of your business!" she shouted back

"Can you at least tell us your name?" I asked.

"Sheena Fujibayushi! And don't think that knowing my name will save you either." She said

"I know that, but it would be nice to know my potential killer," I retorted

"GRR! I will be back!" Sheena promised and left us. But another woman stopped us.

"Excuse me, are you friends of Sheena's?" She asked

"Are you kidding? No way!" Lloyd said as Raine approached behind him and smacked him hard

**_OUCH!_**

"Of Course we are friends with her," Raine said, covering for Lloyd's stupidity.

"Ok, then come with me! My name is Sophia," She told us. She brought us to the hotel inn and told us about a man that was cursed, Pietro, and told us the way to cure it, Boltzman's healing technique and a Unicorn Horn.

"There are unicorns here?" I asked shocked

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure," Kratos said

"Ok, we will find Boltzman's book and unicorn horn to save Pietro!" Lloyd vowed

"We still have the journey of regeneration to think about!" Raine said

"Oh I forgot!" Lloyd apologized

**_Stupid Lloyd!_**

"Let's go!" I said and we left Hima to continue on to Luin.


	8. To Find A Key

To Find a Key

At the city of Luin….

"Really nice place!" I said, looking at the waterfall. Unfortunately, we then noticed Sheena and a group of kids.

"Okay, Okay, I'll be it this time!" Sheena said,

"Hehe! Yea, let's go hide!" one of the kids said, as the other split off to hide. Sheena then spotted us and turned.

"What do you want?" She asked

"I was just thinking how awesome you are with kids!" I told her

"What! Just because you say stuff like that doesn't mean I like you, you're still my enemy." Sheena said and ran off.

**_Oh well!_**

"Let's go get some supplies and continue on, there is nothing more we can do here," Kratos said with a little sadness

**_Wonder what's wrong with him? I will have to ask him of that later._**

"Can we at least spend the night? I'm tired!" Colette asked

"If the chosen wishes," Kratos said.

**_Thanks Colette, maybe you aren't that dumb after all!_**

That night….

I woke up from my bed next to Kratos' room, and saw that Kratos was trying to sneak outside. I quickly got up and went out to talk to him. I found him by the waterfall.

"What's wrong Kratos?" I asked him

"Nothing." He said plainly.

"Liar!" I retorted

"Humph! Can't keep anything away from you can I?" Kratos asked and I shook my head.

"My wife was born here, and this town was destroyed once before." Kratos continued.

"WHAT?" I shouted

"I couldn't save this village, and I couldn't save Anna. When she was finally captured she had just had Lloyd and Kvar unleased her exsphere and had her attack Lloyd, Noishe protected him and then I had to kill her," Kratos explained, with one tear in his eye,

**_I thought that angels couldn't cry anymore, I guess I was wrong._**

"I then had to bring Lloyd to a trusted friend who would raise him properly," Kratos continued

"Dirk?" I asked

"Yes, Dirk was the only one whom I could trust with Lloyd's well-being!" Kratos said and walked back to the inn.

"Gosh, that sucks," I said aloud

_Really?_

**_Not you again!_**

_Yes me again!_

_**How did you know what I was thinking?... Wait, duh you are in my mind, I'm such an Idiot!**_

_Really!_

_**Shut up!**_

_You sure bonded with Kratos well!_

_**So what?**_

_Just be careful, good night!_

_**Oh geez, good night!**_

Next Morning…

"Let's go!" Kratos said

"I'm ready," Colette said and we headed out to Asgard which was a long walk but the good thing was we got more experience in fighting and we all learned a few new techs.

In Asgard…

"The Wind, its strong here," I observed, I was told that this was windy all the time here. Kratos immediately went up the stairs and spoke to a priest. Thanks to the development of my angel senses I was able to hear part of what the priest said.

"Yes, the key is with the head priest at the Balacruf Mausoleum." The priest said.

"Thank you!" Kratos said, he then came back down

"What did you ask him?" Lloyd asked

"Nothing, just how are you doing? He was an old friend!" Kratos answered

**_SURE!_**

We went up to the alter at the edge of the village where Raine went off on a ruin rampage…. Again!

"So fascinating! Lloyd, tell me the history of the Balacruf Kings" Raine ordered

**_Doesn't she know that Lloyd doesn't know? Geez!_**

****"Umm, Uh…." Lloyd stammered

"Stupid Lloyd! The ancient kings of Balacruf constructed this alter to seal away a terrifying evil." I covered for him

"Yeah, that!" Lloyd said

"Lloyd, what do you learn in my classes?" Raine asked

"Art, Crafts, PE….." Lloyd started listing things

"You are hopeless and yes, Martos you are right!" Raine said, while Raine was talking on and on about the significance of the ruins, I decided to see what was behind it. But first I went to Kratos,

"Is she always like this?" He asked

"Yeah, ever since she was born, I guess." I told him, I would have told him more but then Lloyd came up and I decided to go check things out. I went around back and found two guys, a human and a half-elf. They looked like they were about to hatch something, so I listened in, with my angel senses.

"So will this really work?"

"Of course it will, do you want Aisha to die?"

"Well, no but I don't want to completely destroy this ruin."

"Oh, please this is the only way to save her!"

"What is going on?"

**_Aww Crap! Not Lloyd, Damn you!_**

"We are not trying to blow up the stage!" one of them said

**_IDIOTS!_**

****Raine then ran on top of the stage, and began to lay the smack-down on the human and the half-elf.

**_Hehe! Priceless!_** (This one is for you, Zelos, snaps a picture of Raine beating the snot out of the two any way's back to the story.) Raine then stood next to the box-like thing that was the bomb and turned it on!

**_Aw Crap!_**

****"UH-OH!" Lloyd and the two others said as Raine was completely ignoring them.

"Professor?" Lloyd tried to get her attention

"Not now, Lloyd!" Raine said going back to her lecture

"Professor, the bomb turned on!" Lloyd said quickly

"Lloyd, I said not…. What!" Raine said turning to the bomb.

"Oh dear!" Raine said startled.

"Is there a disarm switch?" I said, finally appearing

"No, of course not!" the half-elf said

"Raine, May I?" I asked

"Sure," Raine granted permission. And I proceeded to lay the smack-down on him.

"You idiot!" I said when I finished

"I'll do it then," Lloyd said, and to my surprise, he disarmed it successfully,

_**I am impressed, Lloyd!**_

Unfortunately, the Mayor noticed the commotion and ushered us off the alter.

"But we only wanted to study it!" Raine said

"We already have an idiot scholar!" The mayor said

So, we then decided to speak with this other scholar. To our surprise, it was the human from before. Raine saw Aisha and apologized for the trouble and decided to volunteer to be the dancer instead. We went to see the mayor and he agreed as long as he is not responsible for any damage done. Raine agreed and once again.

"You just wanted to study the ruin firsthand!" Lloyd said

_**Stupid!**_

Raine then smacked Lloyd in the face.

"Shouldn't you know by now to not say stuff like that in front of Raine?" Genis asked

We went back to Aisha and told them that we had permission to take over the ceremony.

Later…

Raine was ready to initiate the dance. She was dressed in her **Maiden** costume. (I also snapped a picture of her doing this for Zelos ) She danced to all the little circles on the alter and knelt in the middle. Bright green light rose up and revealed a somewhat strong wind monster known as the Windmaster.

"I HAVE COME FOR THE GIRL!" the windmaster said

"Professor that is not the guardian of the seal!" Colette said

"Then what is it doing here?" I asked as Lloyd and I jumped up and plunged into battle with Kratos, Colette and Genis following behind.

"I won't let you die! HEALING WIND!" Kratos immediately casted.

"Whatever you do, don't use wind spells, Genis!" I ordered

"Ok! STALAGMITE!" Genis casted

"Good! Lloyd, watch it!" I shouted running over, "What the…? HOLY TIGER!" I shouted pulling a small ray of light from heaven and crashing it down.

"Grr! THUNDER BLADE!" Genis casted sending a blade of lightning down and causing electrical sparks to emanate. Lloyd and I began just whacking the Windmaster down and keeping him down.

"PHOTON!" Raine cast as the orb of light exploded and left him staggering.

"Ok, then! Let's get this over with!" I said. I glowed and I cut across him and began the Unison Attack.

"TIGER RAGE!" Lloyd shouted, cutting up, swinging in the air and cutting down.

"THUNDER BLADE!" Genis casted sending a blade of electronic energy upon him and creating a series of shock-waves, damaging it more.

"PHOTON!" Raine casted, causing another light explosion.

"LIGHT SPEAR!" Kratos shouted, spiraling in the air and stabbing the enemy from above.

"ANGEL FEATHERS!" Colette casted, sending three circular rings of holy energy at him.

"ERUPTING FANG!" I said, sending a wave of energy underground and causing an eruption underneath the windmaster. Lloyd and Genis, then teamed up and used…

"LIGHTNING TIGER BLADE!" Lloyd and Genis shouted as Lloyd jumped up with his swords behind him as multiple lightning bolts pummeled Windmaster, Lloyd then finished him by cutting the Windmaster in half.

"Finally, we did it!" Lloyd said, sheathing his swords. The green light vanished revealing a stone tablet, the Balacruf Map, the key to the seal of wind, but it was in an ancient language so Raine and Linar agree to study it while the rest of us take a well deserved rest paid for by the Mayor himself, (Like Wow!)

Next Morning…

"Raine still isn't back yet?" I yelled

"Yeah, she still is with Linar," Genis said

"Perhaps we should go get her," Kratos suggested

"Good idea!" Colette said, we found her at Aisha's house.

"We have just finished analyzing the map, it leads to the ruins to the west of here." Raine said

"She was amazing!" Linar complemented her

"Looks like she got another fan!" Genis exclaimed, not noticing Raine next to him getting a little irritated. She gives him a smack on the head as a reward.

"So, Raine does this map lead to the real summon spirit of wind, Sylph!" I asked her.

"Yes, and that is where the seal is, let's go!" Raine shouted gleefully.

**_Oh god, not more ruins!_**

With that settled we left Luin.


	9. The Wind Seal

The Wind Seal

At Balacruf Mausoleum,

"Well, here we are, more ruins!" I said

"Yes, now Colette, please go up to the alter and place the stone on the alter," Raine ordered her.

"Okay!" Colette said. She puts the stone on the alter, something flashed and the oracle stone, Colette placed her hand on the stone and the door opened.

"Okay, let's go!" Lloyd said as we entered the ruins to find ourselves inside a dark green tomb.

"Ooooo! Scary!" I said.

"Really!" Genis added

"BOO!" I shouted scaring Lloyd

"AHHH! Why did you do that?" He asked. I started laughing

"Because it was funny!" I said to him. We continue on and solve a puzzle based on using the power of wind to activate the windmills in the correct order. The first time we tried it after looking at the clues in the walls we opened up the wall that lead to a blue ribbon. Finally we were able to open the door to the seal and we went through.

At the alter…

"Man, I am sick of Dungeons!" Lloyd said.

"Duh, Lloyd, that is because you are always overexcited in the beginning!" I scolded him.

"Whoa, Mana is rising, like the seal of fire!" Genis said

"I feel it too!" I added and the wind swirled and revealed the guardian, Lapyx!

"Don't get in our way!" Kratos said as he pulled out his Steel Sword he bought in Luin.

"You are going to regret this!" Genis said whipping out his Duel Star kendama.

"I guess there is no choice!" Raine said bringing out her Battle Staff and proceeded to chant.

"Leave it to me!" Lloyd said drawing his Sinclaires, and charging

**_Stupid Lloyd!_**

"Great!" I said bring out a masamune, and moving to protect Lloyd and Colette who was already chanting.

"SWORD RAIN-DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Lloyd combined and then was hit by a feather.

"Crap! FIRST AID!" I cast and healed Lloyd. Then, I went to back up Colette who Lapyx was going to attack next.

"FEATHER SHOT!" Lapyx said

"Colette! ETERNAL GUARDIAN!" I shouted as a protective barrier surrounded us as the feathers just pinged off. I see Kratos and Raine charging a spell. Lloyd, thankfully is waiting for a chance to attack.

"Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory. ANGEL FEATHERS!" Colette cast sending three blazing circles of light at the wind guardian.

"PHOTON!" Raine casted

"ERUPTION!" Kratos casted as there was indeed a light eruption.

"Where is Genis?" I asked, looking around. He was nowhere in sight

**_Shoot! Now what?_**

_Calm down!_

**_What, you never talk to me in battle!_**

_My guess is that Genis will come when the time is right!_

_**I hope you're right!**_

****My shield was fading so I pulled out my other Masamune to begin an assault when I heard a shout

"SPREAD!" Genis casted, sending a rushing geyser of water shooting from below, hitting him.

"Genis, you're just in time!" I said to him, allowing Colette to attack

"RAY THRUST!" she said, sending a chakrum into Lapyx

"BARRIER!" Raine casted, encasing me with a shield. Lloyd and I ran up to Lapyx.

"SWORD RAIN-BEAST-What?" Lloyd shouted as a new skill revealed it self.

"DEMONIC THRUST!" Lloyd shouted as a wave of energy rushed across the ground barely hit Lapyx and then he thrust at Lapyx.

"Cool... what the?" I said as my blades suddenly glowed a gold color.

"This has never happened before!" I said to myself. I then backed up and suddenly my blades propelled me forward faster than the speed of light.

"CHAOS STRIKE!" I shouted as a line of gold appeared and damaged him.

"Whoa! How did I do that?" I asked

_Your powers have grown exponentially meaning you can perform better moves_

_**SWEET!**_

"ERUPTION!" Genis casted, sending up a volcanic mass of fire

"OMEGA TEMPEST!" Lloyd said spinning once toward the enemy and once more straight up.

"What?... ICE TORNADO!" Genis casted, sending a blizzard of ice swirling up from below.

"SHARPNESS!" Raine casted, sharpening my blades for me.

"Thanks! ICE RAIN-ERUPTING FANG-CHAOS STRIKE!" I combined killing Lapyx.

"We did it!" I said, sheathing my swords. Steam gushed out and the wind seal was released, a green orb took its place, and Remiel voice was heard.

"Colette, the chosen of Regeneration, offer your prayers at the alter."

"Yes, my Lord," Colette said and stepped forward

"Oh goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" Colette prayed, as she popped out her angel wings and hovered. The green ball disappeared and became the angel Remiel. I decided to pop my angel wings out too. Fortunately, no one noticed, except Kratos, of course.

"Colette, you have done well in reaching this far, I shall now give you the blessing of Cruxis," Remiel said, five lights came down; Four went into Colette and one into me. I once again, cringed in pain, and felt my wings grow bigger and stronger. I quickly managed to put them away before anyone else could see them.

"The next seal is at the tower that gazes at the mountains, unlock the seal there" Remiel ordered her

"Yes, my lord!" Colette acknowledged and he disappeared

"What's up with him?" Genis asked,

"Please? Raine?" I asked, she nodded. So I smacked him.

"Apologize to Colette!" I told him

"Sorry," Genis said, covering his injury.

"It's okay, my father really does act like that!" Colette said

"Let's get out of here now," Kratos said

"I agree," I added, and we began to leave but before we could Sheena stopped us, again.

"Oh boy, you're back!" Colette said

**_Stupid dumb blonde_**

"Why would I want to be friends with you?" Sheena asked

"Well,…" Colette stammered

"Anyways, one I defeat you I can save my village!" Sheena said and charged us, forcing a fight!  
"What are you talking about, Sheena?" I asked her flipping back and drawing my blades

"Everyone's counting on me!" Sheena said and began to attack me. Kratos was about to step in but I did something I'm probably going to regret

"Everyone stay back! She is mine!" I told them.

"Ok!" Kratos said and stayed and kept everyone else back.


	10. The Wind Seal 2

The Wind Seal Part 2

"I will fight her alone!" I told them

"Suit yourself," Kratos said, and I plunged forward into battle

"Why must you fight alone?" Sheena asked me

"Why must we fight at all?" I asked her

"I'm fighting to save my people!" She said

"I'm fighting to protect my friends and save the worlds!" I said to her

"What? So you do know?" she asked

"Maybe," I said, she shook her head

"You are lying!" She shouted and charged

"POWER SEAL-PYRE SEAL!" she combined slashing cards at me. I quickly dodged them and retaliated in my own manner.

"ICE RAIN-LIGHTNING BEAST-CHAOS STRIKE!" I combined first with Ice daggers then with an electrifying bash and finally with a powerful dashing slash, I then stepped back for a breather.

"How could you fight like this when you are in the wrong?" Sheena asked me

"How could you fight when there are people fighting for you?" I asked her

"My land will be destroyed if the Chosen continues with the world regeneration," Sheena said

"Really, and what will happen to this world if she doesn't regenerate it? It will die," I told her

"I…I didn't know! I have to go," Sheena said and left

"What was that all about?" Genis asked

"Raine, Kratos, huddle up!" I said, both of them gathered.

"We have to keep this whole matter away from Lloyd and the others!" I told them

"I still don't quite understand what is going on!" Raine said

"Sheena is from the other world, yes that is a shocker but take it as it is right now, she has come to kill Colette so she can save it but in doing so she will destroy both worlds because they are linked." I explained to her

"How do you know of this?" Raine asked

"Let's just say that I came from another world myself that is somewhat linked as well." I told her

"Wow!" Raine said amazed,

"You can study later, now we have to get out of here, Lloyd, Colette, Genis let's go!" I called to them, and we ran out but before we could get any farther than outside Colette collapsed again, and I knelt in pain.

**_AH CRAP! It hurts!_**

_Well you are partly an angel now!_

_**Still hurts!**_

_Take it like a man!_

_**Shut up!**_

"Colette!" Lloyd said

"She's sick again!" I observed despite the pain.

"We have to let her rest," Raine said

"Time to set up camp then," Kratos said

"Yes but if this is going to happen every time she releases a seal, Colette is going to have a difficult time ahead of her. For the time being, I'm going to call the phenomenon Angel Toxicosis." Raine said

"Colette, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Genis asked

"I'm fine. It'll go away soon...I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Colette apologizes

"You are not allowed to apologize again, got it?" Lloyd demanded

"Hehe! Ok, I'm sorry!" Colette said, Lloyd smacked himself in the forehead.

**_What a dummy!_**

That night…

"Kratos? Can you see this?" I asked him, and pulled my wings out

"They are growing, perhaps one more and they will be large enough for you to fly," Kratos said

"Fly?" I asked, glowing, I could have sworn I saw a sweat drop falling from Kratos

"Yes, fly, now put those away," Kratos ordered

"Oh!" I yelped as I very quickly put them away.

"Colette was about to look," Kratos said

"Thanks!" I told him

"Why did you tell Raine?" He asked me

"She would have figured it out sooner or later; I thought we shouldn't waste her time" I said

"I hope you made the right choice," Kratos said

"Me too!" I said, and went to bed.

Next Morning…

"Where to now?" Lloyd asked

"To Luin," I said. And we left.

At Luin…

We decided to rest at the inn. Fortunately, I was situated in a room next to Kratos' and Colette's room. I was able, with some help from my angel senses to hear the conversation

"What is the matter, Chosen?" Kratos' voice said

"I…I can't sleep!" Colette responded

"I see, well you could always count the stars, but I'm afraid that a human life is far too short to count them all." Kratos said to her

"I…will try that, thank you Kratos" Colette said

"Sleep well, Chosen" Kratos told her

"Sweet dreams, Kratos!" Colette said cheerfully

"Dreams…." Kratos mumbled

I soon found that these angel senses I could figure out more on what people are talking about

**_I could be the ultimate spy!_**

_Give it a rest!_

_**Shut up!**_

_Okay! Sorry!_

I soon went to bed.

Next morning…

We met up outside and discussed where to go next,

"We should go to the Tower of Mana," Raine said

"But we don't have the key, yet!" I reminded her

"Wait!" A priest said, he ran to us with a keychain in his hand.

"What is it?" Colette asked

"Are you the Chosen?" He asked

"Yes," Colette responded

"Then here is the key to the Tower of Mana, where the seal is," The priest said

"Thank you," Colette said, taking the key, and then dropping it.

"OOPS! Sorry," Colette apologized, again. I bent down to pick it up.

"It's okay, Colette, and don't apologize anymore, ok?" I asked her

"Ok! I'm sorry!" Colette responded.

**_GRRR! You stupid dumb blonde!_**

"Let's go," Lloyd and Genis said at the same time

"Ok!" I said and we left for the Tower of Mana.


	11. The Light Seal

Oblivionkey99: Sorry it took so long, i had other things on my mind!

Asura: Right! you were more worried about Kingdom Hearts 2!

Oblivionkey99: Grrr! INDIGNATION! (Asura is now obliterated!)

Oblivionkey99: ooops! perhaps i overdid it! anyways, enjoy!

**The Light Seal**

"We made it to the seal!" I exclaimed as Raine ran up the stairs as she got the "insane" look in her eyes.

"Incredible!" Raine exclaimed, examining the tower

"We have the key so we can go in right?" Lloyd asked

"Right!" Kratos responded

"Then let's go!" Genis said

"Ok!" Colette said leading the way. Inside, it was like someone taking all the library books ever and bringing them there, there were so many of them. It was incredible.

"There is the Oracle stone," Lloyd said

"Colette, if you would do the honors," I asked

"Ok!" She said, putting her hand on the stone. At first nothing happened but then a flash on three circles appeared and disappeared.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked

"Nothing opened!" Colette observed

"Perhaps the circles have something to do with it, Lloyd, you step on the one closest to the door, and Genis you take the bottom right one I will take the left." I ordered

"Ok!" Genis and Lloyd acknowledged as we got into position, the right door opened.

"WOW!" Lloyd said stepping off accidentally. (A/n: Are you kidding? that was not accidental)

**_Stupid Lloyd!_**

"Lloyd!" Raine said, pointing to the now closed door.

"What? Oh Crap! What happened?" Lloyd asked

"So the door only opens if three people are standing on these circles." I explained

"So we need to have three people wait here while the others go to the seal first." Lloyd said

**_Impressive thinking, Lloyd!_**

"Lloyd, why don't you and Martos go with Colette?" Raine asked

"WHAT?" Lloyd and I said together

"Why me?" I asked her

"I have this feeling that you can protect her together, that's all," Raine replied

"Kratos?" I asked him

"I have no objections," Kratos said, and stepped on a circle, followed by Raine and Genis stepping on a circle. The door opened and we went through.

"Martos," Lloyd said, I turned to him

"What's up?" I asked him

"Why did she choose us?" Lloyd asked me

"Well, it is a possibility that it could be a test to see if we really could protect Colette," I told him

"Oh," Lloyd said and continued walking up the long stairway, slicing up monsters along the way, I did the same.

"Colette, we have to move quickly," I told her

"Ok!" Colette said running

After reaching a room that was like a dead-end but it had one of those circular things, Lloyd approached it and Raine suddenly appeared,

"Professor!" Lloyd shouted

"It seems that this machine is linked to the oracle stone room," I said to Lloyd

"The door opened on this side, we are going to proceed and we will meet up with you," Raine said

"Ok! We will wait!" I told her, and I sat down for a while, knowing that we would not be bothered by enemies, I also realized that in order to get to the other side we had to wait until Raine and the others activated the light bridge.

_Boring huh?_

_**Yeah!**_

_Don't you want to increase your strength?_

_**Not really! I have more than enough!**_

_Really?_

_**Yeah! And I don't want to be stronger than the others, anyway, not yet!**_

_When?_

_**When my Angel form is Complete!**_

_Ok! I will be waiting!_

_**Geez! You should give me an opportunity to do this myself!**_

I couldn't hear anymore so apparently he has disappeared and I drifted into a light slumber. I thought I had another dream this time it was in a tower-like place. Kratos was standing at the alter alone with Colette. Colette was praying. Kratos turned to me.

"Ray, you will protect her, always?" Kratos asked

"To the best of my ability, but why?" I asked him.

"I must go back to Cruxis, you must care for Lloyd and the others, you must help me make it look like I betrayed you," Kratos told me

"Lloyd isn't going to like it if he finds out," I reminded him

"I know," Kratos said and he disappeared into a blue ball of light, like Remiel. I woke up to the sound of a machine running and a bridge of light appeared.

"Well that is our cue, let's go, guys" I said, Lloyd and Colette followed, we eventually found ourselves on a platform with two circular pads, Raine and the others were on one pad.

"Ok guys, let's go on the other!" I ordered, Lloyd turned to me.

"Why should we," Lloyd asked me, Raine turned to Lloyd

"Because the way to the seal may be opened if we all step on these pads" Raine explained

"Good Point!" Lloyd said, and the rest of us stepped on the other pad and the circular teleporter thing opened.

"All right!" Lloyd said and was ready to proceed when I jumped in the portal before him.

"Get back here!" Lloyd shouted, and he jumped into the portal after me. When we reappeared at the top where the alter was, we surveyed around, then Raine and Genis appeared and stepped off, Kratos and Colette appeared after. We all walked up to the alter and suddenly light began rising

"Mana Spike!" I shouted, and sure enough the guardian of light, Lubaris, appeared and attacked us

"Great! Here we go again!" I said drawing my masamunes,

"Well? Do you have any strategies?" Kratos asked

"No light magic!" I quickly said and charged, followed by Lloyd, and Colette. Raine and Genis began chanting, and Kratos just shook his head and pulled out his sword and charged.

"EARTH TEMEST!" I shouted, burrowing underground to appear on the other side of him before her could pull out a Force Ray. Lloyd took the hint.

"OMEGA TEMPEST!" Lloyd shouted spiraling over him and adding some extra damage.

"SHARPNESS!" Raine casted encasing my swords with a sharper edge,

"AIR THRUST!" Genis casted to encircle him with air and cut him multiple times,

"DEMON FANG-LIGHT SPEAR!" Kratos combined to stop him in his tracks allowing Lloyd and I to attack from behind.

"FIRE FANG-ICE RAIN: ALPHA-CHAOS STRIKE!" I shouted, sending a wave of fire followed by a series of icicles and attacking upward then repositioning myself in the air to attack downwards faster than the speed of sound.

"SWORD RAIN-TIGER RAGE-DEMONIC THRUST!" Lloyd shouted combining a series of stabs followed by a cut upward a quick rotation in the air and a downward cut and finally with a wave of energy and a precise thrust.

"This guy is tough!" Lloyd said,

"I know!" I said

"RAY THRUST-POW POW HAMMER!" Colette combined to send one of her chakrums into Lubaris and then she pulled out a trio of hammers to wallop the guardian.

"This may be harder than we thought, what the….?" I said, noticing that my exsphere glowing a bright gold again, after that a dark energy surrounded me but only briefly because the energy went directly into my blades

"DARK MATTER WAVE!" I said unleashing a powerful dark attack wave which exploded and killed Lubaris.

"How in the hell did I do that?" I asked aloud.

"Who knows but you did it!" Lloyd shouted, and looked at the alter. Steam rose, ball of light appeared, voice tells Colette to pray, Colette prays, Ball of light disappears, and Remiel appears.

"You have done well, my daughter Colette," Remiel said,

"Thank you, my Lord," Colette said

"On behalf of the members of Cruxis I know bestow upon you more angelic power." Remiel said, Lights come, four on Colette, one to me. I cringe in pain again, as my angel wings get even bigger, and Kratos quickly signaled me to put them away but I wasn't fast enough

"What was that?" Raine asked me,

"What? Oh you mean these?" I showed her my wings,

"Beautiful aren't they?" I asked her

"When did this happen?" She asked

"Probably when the first seal was broken," I told her

"You must allow me to study you!" Raine said going into Ruin Mode again.

"Aw Crap!" I said and quickly flew up away from her

"Hey, I'm flying! Sweet!" I shouted, flying around experimentally,

"Let's go!" Kratos said before things got out of hand.

"Ok! Anyway where is the last seal?" I asked Colette for I hoped she was paying attention.

"Somewhere to the west! I think," She said

"So we can't go there anyway because the path is blocked unless anyone has a pass." I said

"Nope!" Lloyd said

"Might I suggest that we go back to the Ossa Trail area to get a boat?" Kratos asked

"Good Idea!" Genis said, so we went back outside, where once again Colette and I collapsed. Lloyd grabbed hold of Colette.

"Colette! Martos!" Lloyd shouted

"I'm fine, Lloyd, it's not really bad" I said

"Lloyd, I'm sorry to bother you again!" Colette apologized, Lloyd suddenly lost his hold and they both fell.

"OWWW!" Lloyd said while Colette said nothing. Genis ran over.

"Colette, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked her

"I'm fine, I just blanked out!" Colette reassured him. I shock my head and saw Lloyd's face had an expression of shock as he must have realized that something was defiantly wrong with Colette.

"Time to set up camp again?" I asked

"Yes," Kratos said

That Night…

"So Kratos, do you think I'm ready yet?" I asked him. We were walking to a secluded spot in the forest.

"Yes, now I want you to concentrate," Kratos told me

"On what?" I asked, a valid question

"On your center of light," Kratos said and whipped out his blue wings.

"Ok!" My wings were also out. I concentrated on the one thing keeping me going, my memories of my deceased mother, I felt my power emerging from within, and Kratos drew his sword.

"What are you doing?" I asked, reaching for my own.

"We are going to duel to help develop your power," Kratos said, I completely drew my blades and stood ready. Kratos suddenly charged me in the air, I barely had any time to react.

"Man, he is fast when he wants to be." I said, taking off in the air.

"Good, so you can fight in the air," Kratos said, swinging at me, while I'm trying to either dodge or block in the air, Two things about fighting in the air: 1) Unlimited movement, and 2) Lots of surprises.

"Kratos, I think you might be taking it way too seriously," I told him, flying/Charging toward him

"But you have to take this seriously or else you'll die," Kratos reminded me

"Right, I forgot!" I said as we continued to clash and stab until Kratos started chanting.

"Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls, rest in peace sinners, JUDGEMENT!" Kratos casted, sending rays of holy light energy raining on me, I managed to dodge all but one.

"AUGH!" I screamed. I then grew mad, I started glowing a pale white, I put one of my blades away.

"Sacred light, I call upon you to unleash your purifying light upon these corrupt souls, JUDGEMENT!" I casted, sending the same barrage down upon Kratos who was also hit only once.

"UGH! Not bad!" Kratos grunted. But I was still mad, and to fuel my anger was the thoughts of my step mom. I was still glowing and I was glowing brighter.

"What is going on?" Kratos asked, kind of fearful. I then glowed so bright it was almost like a supernova.

"LIGHT CHARGE!" I shouted my Whole body began to move at the speed of light, making incredibly fast attacks and leaving Kratos no room to defend himself. Let's just say that if it was in the game I would have done a 40-hit combo. My body's glow suddenly subsided. I saw that Kratos was flat on his back,

"KRATOS! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, rushing to his side; I began checking his wounds, they looked pretty bad. But they suddenly healed on their own, I smiled

"I guess being an angel does have its advantages right?" I asked him, he laughed

"Yes, it does, I'm impressed you have managed to learn a skill so quickly and more." Kratos said, getting up.

"Let's go back!" Kratos said, walking off.

"Ok!" I said following him and soon after we fell asleep.


	12. Tragedy at Luin

Note: Oblivionkey99 Does not own anything from Tales of Symphonia except his own Characters.

**Tragedy at Luin**

Our next stop happened to be Luin again, However, when we got there we were in for an unwelcome surprise, the town was in ruins.

"This is..." Lloyd started,

"Horrible!" Collete finished,

"What happened?" I asked, looking over at the devestated city, wooden planks were falling, Houses were demolished and nobody could be seen..... except Sheena.

"You! Now you're even over here?" Genis exclaimed

"You're badly wounded! What Happened?" Lloyd asked

"Oh! It's you guys again, if you want to finish me off now's your chance!" Sheena says awaiting her fate

"You're hurt badly Professor please heal her!" Collete asks as Raine sighs

"I will but first I want to know what happened here? This may be a trap!" Raine replies cautiously

"Professor!" Collete Exclaimes, shocked that Raine may not help her.

"Hah! You're as devious as you look!" Sheena laughs

"Call me what you like!" Raine Replies

"Look at the city, everything's ruined. the Desians.... invaded," Sheena explaines

"What?!" Lloyd and I exclaimed, Sheena then continued to explain how the Desians took everyone to the nearby ranch and destroyed the city. before she could go on.

"Ahh! Someone help me, Please!" A random traveler shouted, we looked behind him to see 2 monsters. Sheena tries bravely to fight them off but was no match for them alone.

"PHOTONIC BALL!" I casted as my exsphere glowed a brillant gold, signifing a new magic, shooting a ball of intense light destroying the monsters and saving Sheena as well

"Are you Okay?" I asked her

"She's lost a lot of blood," Kratos finally speakes up

"Professor?" I asked

"Fine, but I swear you are all too soft-hearted for your own good," Raine replies as she heals Sheena

"Why did you save me?" Sheena asked

"The same reason you tried to protect that guy!" I told her

"Thanks! I ummm, this is kind of a selfish thing to say at this point but could we declare a truce and travel with you to the ranch to save the people there?" Sheena asked

"All Right!" Lloyd said

"Are you serious?" Raine asked

"I agree with Lloyd!" Collete said

"I have no Objections," Kratos added

"Sorry Raine," Genis apologized

"On one condition, If you do anything such as try to kill Collete, you're as good as monster fodder, are we clear?" I asked stopping any further protests, she agreed and we were on our way.

(Next Chapter, What will happen at the Ranch? Will the Mystery surrounding Martos ever be solved? Find out in **The Problem with Entering the Ranch**)

A/N Sorry it took so long I was really busy with real life and stuff so i hope you've enjoyed and please comment and review. Thanks.


End file.
